bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:J9101/My go at a fan made unit
Name: Idea Of Evil Rarity: Omni Element: Dark LEADER SKILL: The Root Of All Evil: 50% boost to all parameters, negates spark and critical damage, damage taken boosts bb gauge, chance for attacks to ignore defence, chance for attacks to ignore mitigation (4-9 bc fill when damage taken, 45% chance for attacks to ignore defence, 15% chance to ignore mitigation) EXTRA SKILL: Feast Of Famine: Half the effect of any sphere equiped, half of the effect of the original sphere is given to all allies BRAVE BURST: The Greed of Man: 17 combo dark attack on all foes, all healing effects do damage to the enemy instead for 1 turn, boost defence relative to max hp for 3 turns, boost bb gauge, chance of 1 random allies gets to perform a second action (Healing effects do damage to the enemy ie. if you would heal 100 hp you instead do 100 damage, if enemy heal within 1 turn they will take damage, 70% max hp to def, 7 bc, 10% chance random allie performs second action ie. 1 random allie will be able to attack as if the turn just started) SUPER BRAVE BURST: Throne Of Thorns: 20 combo powerful dark attack on all foes, for 1 turn if damage taken exceeds a certain amount double hit count and allow all allies to spark with themselves for 2 turns, boost attack relative to max hp, boost spark damage for 3 turns, chance 1 random allie gets to perform a second action (20000 damage taken, hit count is doubled works as if there were two of the same unit attacking at the same time, 15% chance to perform a second action) ULTIMATE BRAVE BURST: The Idea Of Evil: 25 combo massive dark attack on all foes, all damage taken adds hp to a non element barrier for 1 turn, doubles hit count and allows allies to spark with themselves for 3 turns, boost atk , def, rec relative to another random stat, chance for 2 allies to perform a second action, minuscule chance the whole team to perform a second action (Non elemental barrier caps out at 30000 hp, boost atk, def, rec relative to another random stat ie. a % of hp to either atk, def or rec, 70% stat to stat, 20% chance for 2 allies to perform a second action, 1% chance for the whole team to perform a second action) ENHANCEMENTS Boost ls parameter boost-20 sp (60%-70%) Add boost bb gauge effect to sbb -15 sp (9 bc) Add boost bb gauge for 3 turns effect to bb/sbb-15 sp (5-8 bc) Add dark barrier to bb/sbb-20 sp (2000 hp) Add massive boost to atk to sbb for 3 turns-20 sp (170%) Add massive boost to def to sbb for 3 turns-20 sp (170%) Add massive boost to rec to sbb for 3 turns-20 sp (170%) Add all allies change element and elemental damage each turn to ls-100 sp I honestly think that the new mechanics i came up with wouldnt be balanced in the game but hey cool if it did. Something else is that i got the idea of a second action from looking through the wikis sataus effects page and saw time stop so thats where i got the idea. Category:Blog posts